


Animals

by Cerberus_Revised



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Egoist - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, romantica - Freeform, terrible puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Revised/pseuds/Cerberus_Revised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hiroki, I need you."</p><p>For Kusama Nowaki, those four words were all it took for Usami Akihiko to ruin a perfectly good day.</p><p>Moved over from FanFiction, originally posted there as part of the "A Thousand Word" series under my penanme Cerberus Revised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Animals Act I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romatica or any of its characters.

"Hiroki, I need you."

For Kusama Nowaki, those four words were all it took for Usami Akihiko to ruin a perfectly good day.

He and Hiro-san had been casually wandering in an unexplored part of the city on the rare shared day off. Hiroki looking for some previously undiscovered used bookstore, he simply looking to spend some time with Hiroki. As soon as the call came over Hiroki's cell, however, Nowaki knew that he'd lost his partner for the afternoon, one way or the other.

Years ago, Nowaki came to understand his lover as midwife for Usami's literary children (not that he'd ever tell him this) and that as such, Hiroki would always be present to assist with the author's final push. He had also learned that if he kept his beloved professor from attending the laboring Usami, while Hiro-san might remain with him physically, Hiroki would be mentally absent for hours, feeling remiss that he was not there to see one more miracle of words enter the world without his careful support.

So now, because of this, he and Hiro-san were in the plush Usami apartment, Hiroki pouring over Akihiko's newest manuscript, knowing that Aikawa was coming shortly to retrieve it. Hiro-san had already been over it once weeks ago, but Akihiko had made some changes and wanted his sharp-eyed friend to review them before he sent it off.

Nowaki sat uncomfortably on the couch across from Hiroki. He had chosen not to sit next to him, as he knew that would only tempt him to touch… And touching Hiro-san when he was editing was never a good idea.

Anyone who knew him would have immediately identified Nowaki's normally gentle countenance was slightly awry. This was because when he'd not sat next to Hiroki, Usami had slid silently in and claimed that spot.

Now Hiroki was thoroughly lost in the manuscript. It had taken less than a minute for him to fall through the portal of the page and into the world of words. Akihiko held his perch smoking, not nervously, but intently as he watched Hiroki peruse his pages. Nowaki watched Usami, the thunderheads building behind the seemingly placid front of his blue eyes. And from the kitchen, Misaki watched all three older men, with a sense of growing doom.

"Dr. Kusama, would you like some tea?" Misaki entered the room to set the tray he was carrying on the low coffee table between the trio. He didn't bother to ask Akihiko or the professor. This scene, sans the doctor, had played out often enough in the apartment before for Misaki to know that the two literary men could not be bothered with something as mundane as tea until a certain level of editorial resolution had been attained.

"Thank you, Mr. Takashi," Nowaki accepted the tea with a smile, though it flickered slightly when his eyes traveled back to Akihiko.

Misaki blushed at the formality. He had met Dr. Kusama a few times now and liked him. The doctor always treated him respectfully and as an equal, not as a child, as he often felt Akihiko and Professor Kamijou did.

After making sure his guest was attended to, Misaki took his tea and retreated to the dining table where his homework was spread out.

Standing up not long after, Nowaki approached the table. He didn't want to disturb the young man at his studies, but he needed a distraction from the irritation building inside him. And, he was increasingly aware that continuing to sit there, staring at Usami, was certainly not the correct prescription for alleviating this.

"How are your courses going?"

Misaki extended his full bottom lip out and released a deep exhalation that fluttered his thick, brown bangs. This action was as articulate as anything he could have uttered. Then, not wishing to seem inhospitable, he motioned to a chair alongside him, inviting Nowaki to sit down.

"Thank you, Mr. Takahashi."

Nowaki prepared to sit, though he moved around the table to a seat that gave him visible access to his partner and the author. It was not as though he expected the two men to start shagging there on the sofa, but Usami always made him feel uneasy and, as Hiro-san was there… Well… Nowaki was determined to see his Hiro-san that day, however this might have to be managed.

"Please, Dr. Kusama, call me Misaki."

Something in the earnest green eyes soothed Nowaki's irascibility. He could see why Usami would be drawn to the boy: he was lovely.

_Now, what Misaki might see in Usami on the other hand…_

Putting his quarrelsome thoughts away, Nowaki forced himself to smile. "Only if you call me Nowaki, then."

Misaki returned the smiled rather shyly, blushed, and looked back down at his papers.

"Okay, Nowaki."

Glancing over, Nowaki was just in time to catch the slightest of scowls gracing Usami's usually impassive face. The author's eyebrow twitched. It was obvious from his expression he did not approve of the familiarity developing between the pair at the table.

"Misaki, I don't see any of those sweets Aikawa left for you yesterday on the tray. Why don't you bring them out and see if perhaps Kusama might not be enticed to try one?" Akihiko's low voice unrolled from his throat like a bolt of silk.

Misaki shot a hard green-eyed stare at him. He'd seen his lover's disapproval as well and didn't appreciate the possessiveness.

"Why don't you bring them out yourself, Usagi-san?" Misaki's tone was polite but firm. "You don't seem to be doing anything but smoking and I am speaking with Nowaki."

Issuing no reply to Misaki's words, instead, Akihiko adjusted his face back to unreadable, stubbed out his cigarette, and turned away. This response was actually just as telling to Nowaki as an exclamation and though he knew it was wicked, Usami's discomfort gave him his first genuine smile in hours.


	2. Animals Act II

Now because of the kind of person he was, despite his huff, once Akihiko turned away, Misaki suddenly felt the need to offer Nowaki some of Aikawa's bakery bribes.

"Would you like some of the sweets, Nowaki?"

Misaki asked this politely, though his eyes were still narrowed at Akihiko. Then they shifted to the tall man beside him, open and earnest once again. "There are some nice tea cakes. Honestly, I don't mind getting them."

"No thank you, Misaki. I'm not really all that fond of confections." Nowaki glanced over at Hiroki. "Besides, my life contains quite enough sweetness as it is."

It appeared that Akihiko was not the only one aware of the younger men's conversation. Nowaki watched as across the room, despite the fact his eyes never rose from the page, a crimson swell broke; rising up Hiroki's neck, spilling around his ears, and frothing over into the professor's cheeks. This reaction pleased him greatly, though Nowaki knew he would surely be chided later for his comment.

Misaki saw the tenderness in Nowaki's eyes as he regarded his lover and blushed himself. He was shocked that the doctor would be so openly affectionate. Not to mention that he would classify the infamous "Devil Kamijou" as "sweet." 

Secretly, he was also just the slightest bit envious. Misaki consoled himself with the thought that Nowaki was six years older than him, however, so maybe this level of openness was something that he might come into with age.

Returning his attention back to his host, Nowaki looked down at all the scattered papers on the table before him.

"So what are you working on, Misaki?"

"Ah… I'm taking a creative writing course for distribution," Misaki whispered: Sumi had convinced him to take it with him and he hadn't yet told Usagi-san about it. "Dr... er... Nowaki..." He had been trying to come up with an idea for an hour and hadn't been able to think of anything satisfactory. "What kind of animal do you think I might be?"

Nowaki looked at him with amusement. "That's a strange question."

"Well, my professor gave us an assignment to write about what animal we are and why," Misaki explained. "And then we're supposed to make up a story from that animal's perspective."

"Hmmm," Nowaki's handsome face became pensive. "Have you asked anyone else?

"Yes."

A bright pink bloomed on Misaki's cheeks. He had asked Sumi and few other students from class he had become friendly with. Their answer hadn't made him feel particularly virile.

"And what did they say?"

"A kitten," Misaki admitted with embarrassment.

Nowaki let out a chuckle. Clapping a large warm hand on Misaki's shoulder, he smiled down at him.

"You're hardly a kitten, Misaki."

Misaki had dropped his head when he'd given his answer but the warmth of Nowaki's laugh and his voice buoyed him, rather than making him feel foolish. As Misaki looked up, Akihiko caught his eye once again. While his lover's nickname might be rabbit, Usagi-san was no lepus brachyurus* in fact, at the moment he looked more to Misaki like a sleek, silver panther.

Akihiko's unblinking pale eyes watched as, Nowaki, who seemed unaware of being observed, removed his hand and went back to thoughtfully sipping his tea. Misaki saw his big cat's tensed shoulders relax minutely, but he had no doubt that as soon as their guests left, one green-eyed kitten was going to find himself gathered by his scruff; dragged into the underbrush of Akihiko's bedroom; and licked clean of all traces of the offending touch. 

Misaki blushed even more when he realized that this image made him just a bit excited. As if reading his mind, Akihiko gave him a feline smirk before turning away again. This disconcerted Misaki enough that it took him a a moment to gain the courage to look back over at Nowaki. 

In the meantime, Akihiko slid a bit closer to Hiroki in retaliation, but the professor, who had honed his eyes and his ears to the activities of unruly students carrying on behind his back, had finally had enough of two  alpha idiots' antics. With a growl he pushed the manuscript up before Akihiko as though it were a shield.

"Enough, Akihiko, I've finished my corrections." He was already anticipating a list of pleasurable punishments his giant would inflict upon him when they returned home for sharing their precious alone time with Akihiko. "There's just one or two things I noted, though I'm still not sure about ending the book with a play on words. You know how I feel about puns."

Akihiko smiled, he did indeed know. Hiroki rolled his eyes.

"Come on Nowaki." Hiroki stood up and headed to the door. Now that he knew Akihiko's literary baby was breathing on its own, he'd let Aikawa come in, clean it up, and bundle it off to the publisher's nursery.

Nowaki rose from the table. "Do you need any help with the tea things, Misaki?"

Hiroki was already putting his shoes on. Misaki pushed up from the table himself to walk their guests to the door. "No, thank you, Nowaki-san. I can manage."

"Thank you for the tea and the conversation." Nowaki slipped into his own large shoes.

Akihiko rose at last from the couch, drifted over behind Misaki and draped a claiming arm over his shoulder and across Misaki's slender chest.

"Let's go Nowaki." Hiroki stuck his hands in his pockets and lightly blushed, because he really wanted to take Nowaki's hand.

Before he stepped out the door, Nowaki called back to Misaki.  He had loved zoology when he was in college and had enjoyed learning about the diversity of the animal world. "You know, I think if you're going to be a cat, Misaki, you should be a meerkat. They're long and slender like you and have large eyes. They're very social, attached to their family units, and been observed engaging in altruistic behaviors."

Then nodding good bye to Usami, he added. "And, since they sometimes find themselves sharing their burrows with snakes, meerkats are immune to most vipers venom. And this makes them very special indeed."  . 

"Good luck with your essay, and everything else, Misaki."  Nowaki gave the boy a sympathetic smile before he softly closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lepus brachyurus- Japanese hare
> 
> *Meerkat- The meerkat or suricate, Suricata suricatta, is a small mammal belonging to the mongoose family. Meerkats live in all parts of the Kalahari Desert in Botswana, in much of the Namib Desert in Namibia and southwestern Angola, and in South Africa. 
> 
> -Wiki- 
> 
> The characteristics Nowaki described are all accurate.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	3. Animals Act III

Hiroki and Nowaki lay together in bed, the sheets askew and still damp from their sweat. The window was open and a breeze carried in the warm afternoon air into the room, mingling the lighter smells of spring with the heavier scent of their sex.

Nowaki was on his back. One arm bent and tucked up, his shaggy head resting in the palm of his hand. His other arm was draped around Hiroki's smaller, but still broad shoulders. Hiroki lay on his side, resting in the nest of his lover's arm; his head pillowed by one of Nowaki's pecs. He had one arm curled against himself, the other rested on Nowaki's taut, still-glistening torso.

Because Hiro-san always became so peacefully quiet,  Nowaki loved these moments right after sex. A s he had a hard enough time pulling words from his partner as it was - unless of course Hiroki was irritated, t his was not a verbal sort of silence but, instead, a profound mental stillness. It was as if the tumultuous waves of thought constantly crashing against the shores of his lover's brilliant mind finally receded, offering Hiroki a momentary peace.

The fingers of Hiroki's one hand trailed slow, sticky circles around Nowaki's nipple, then slipped further down his side to graze along the ridges of his ribs. Always thinking in terms of text, his fingertips traveled over the page of Nowaki's body, a braille masterpiece he never tired of reading. They had come straight home from Akihiko's and, as anticipated, Nowaki had immediately given him the most exquisite sexual thrashing. Hiroki always tried to be especially gentle with Nowaki following a bout like this, as the younger man never failed but to feel convicted after being so rough.

Hiroki smiled into Nowaki's skin. If not for Akihiko, they would probably still be looking at books; well he would be anyway, Nowaki following patiently alongside. He felt guilty sometimes for inciting his giant, as he had that afternoon, but occasionally he needed Nowaki's carefully measured cruelty and his pride would never allow him to simply ask for it.

Pulling the hand from behind his head, Nowaki ran his fingers through Hiroki's damp locks, sweeping strands back to reveal a delightfully furrow-free forehead. Hiroki sighed contentedly, unconscious he was doing so. Nowaki smiled at how much Hiro-san loved to be petted, though he rarely allowed it.

>

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki's mind wandered back to earlier that afternoon. "What kind of animal do you think I am?"

Hiroki sighed again, this time expelling a sound of reluctance. He was being drawn unwilling back into the world of words with all its attendant complexities. "What would you think I'd say?" His drifting hand settled on the subtle curve of Nowaki's hip.

Nowaki's tone held the slightest bit of trepidation. "A puppy?"

Hiroki heard and understood his lover's apprehension. As he was still feeling kind, he snorted, "Nowaki, don't you think you're a bit too sly for a puppy?"

One crumpled sheet was draped across Hiroki's hips. Even after all their years together, he was still shy like this. Nowaki on the other hand lay there, his lean form completely exposed. Dealing everyday with bodies as he did, he'd long ago become quite comfortable with his own.

Hiroki's hand traveled down and stroked the skin on the inside of Nowaki's exposed thighs. "I'm surprised, after what we just did, you didn't say stallion."

"A Stallion?" Nowaki felt the rare blush blossom on his cheeks.

"Yeah, with that black mane of yours not to mention your thick co…" Hiroki's last word was cutoff. 

Nowaki knew that his lover would often throw up barriers during times of intimacy through the use of coarse words. The hand that he'd twined in Hiroki's hair had slipped down to catch his chin, a thumb brushed across Hiroki's bottom lip in gentle warning. He was not ready yet for this kind of roughness.Surprisingly, Hiroki acquiesced. 

"No, Nowaki, I'd have to say you are a panda."

"Panda? Really?" Nowaki was delighted. He knew that Hiro-san had maintained a panda fixation since childhood and that there was no other animal he loved more.

Hiroki could feel the happiness radiating from Nowaki at this designation, and guessed the connections Nowaki was making in response to his assertion. Although, in his fascination with pandas, he had done quite a bit of research, and while it was true he did love the big fuzzy creatures; Hiroki also knew that despite their usually gentle demeanor and placid appearance, pandas had been known to attack humans. However, this was generally out of irritation, rather than predation* and Hiroki had observed this same tendency in his own gentle giant, a time or two. Rather than point this out however, he decided he would allow Nowaki his pleasant, fuzzy illusion.

"And I would be?" Hiroki had just a note of hesitancy in his own voice now: a dozen animals had come to his mind, none flattering, most small and rodent-like.

"A lion," Nowaki answered without hesitation.

"Because I roar so much?" Hiroki drily supposed, though Nowaki felt the slightest swell in his lover's slender frame at his designation.

There was the roar of course, the shaggy, wild mane. Too he often watched Hiroki stalk words as he read, like the big cats hunted their prey, although Nowaki knew that in lion society only the lionesses hunted. With his light sleek frame, perhaps even that was applicable here, though he would never say that out of fear of provoking Hiro-san's insecurities.

"There's the noise and the hair, but even more than that…" Nowaki recalled Hiroki's last exchange with Usami about the use of puns. "You know a lion is nothing without his pride."*

"Bastard." Hiroki growled.

Yelping, when the Kamijou lion suddenly attacked, biting his nipple, _hard._ the Kusama panda rolled over, quickly pinning his lithe cat beneath him. "Now, Hiro-san, your "pun"ishment for this afternoon's interruption is over." 

Nowaki laughed at his lover's furious expression before gathering Hiroki's lips into a crushing kiss.

** The End **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Though often assumed to be docile, it has been known to attack humans, presumably out of irritation rather than predation." -Wiki-
> 
> * A group of lions is called a pride. (I am sure most of you know that, I just added this note for non-native English readers.)
> 
> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
